


You Did Once

by LuckyLion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Maybe very ooc, One Shot, Slight OOC, Unrequited Love, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!, and kise, aokise - Freeform, dw its not that heartbreaking...i hope, mainly aomine, mostly aokise heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLion/pseuds/LuckyLion
Summary: "I never stood a chance..., did I?"Kise doesn't reply. Instead he stayed silent, his golden amber eyes staring out at the beautiful sky. The light amplifies everything that Aomine love about Kise. A soft, delicate hand held onto his face, and it cooled his burn. Kise guided him to look at him. Wind blows softly against his blonde locks as Ryouta cupped his face. His thumbs brushing against his hot tears and wiping it away. His hand is cold. Yet it healed his burn. His golden honey eyes was filled with sadness. No pity. And that made Aomine trembled. Kise lets out a small smile. It was so sad. So full of remorse."You did once"





	You Did Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the original creator. I don't earn any profit from this story either. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so I hope you will excuse my grammar and mistakes. Please DO correct me! If you do find my work on wattpad, it is cross-posted by me.

Aomine watches as the sun goes down, the sky is a beautiful palette filled with dark blue, vibrant orange and pretty pink. Everything is silent around him, just rustles of wind against tree leaves and bushes. The court is empty, just him laying in the middle of it, the ball just next to him. Both of his arms supported his head as Aomine lay there, looking up at the sky. The world and time flew agonisingly slow, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like  ** _years_**. Time. Sometime it passes like the light.  ** _So fast, not enough_**. Sometime it passes like an injured snail.  ** _So agonisingly slow_**. It frustrates him.

The silence only fuels it on. His head are full of memories, memories of his basketball matches, how it gave him so much thrill, how it gave him so much  ** _life_**. Memories of his friends, how different they are, yet they managed to come together through their passion of basketball. How much he enjoyed their little gatherings and competition on the basketball court. It has been years since they last had theirs. Years since  ** _they_** left.

He then thought of Teikō, and Generation of Miracles. Midorima Shintarō who is so serious, disciplined, quirky and harsh yet still manages to be such a good friend despite whatever comes out of his mouth. He and his annoyingly-chirpy hawk boyfriend moved into an appartments together. Midorima now studying to become a professional doctor. Murasakibara Atsushi who is lazy, likes eating sweet yet plays basketball with strength like a monster is now a professional baker. He opened a small but successful bakery with his boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya. Akashi Seijūrō, their former captain. Despite him being short, he powers over the whole team like an emperor, he plays basketball like an emperor, manipulating things to go  _his_  ways and would take no other. He is now the CEO of his father's company.

Aomine then thought of his former shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. He couldn't help but always chuckle when he thinks of the light blue haired boy. So persistent, so determined. He goes out of his own way to defeat all of them. Honestly, in a way, deep in their hearts, they all expected it, Kuroko Tetsuya, the 'weakest' one of them all to come out victorious in the end. He wasn't blinded by power. He is now a kindergarten teacher, taking care of kids. Aomine would've joked that Kuroko was preparing himself for Akashi's child but if he did, Aomine would have to say hello to Death.

Aomine's small smile slowly disappear from his face as he thought of the last member.  ** _Kise Ryouta_**. The blonde copy cat. The blonde model that smiles so brightly outside, shining and standing out from the crowd with his charming looks. The blonde basketball player that shines so brightly inside the court, showcasing his immense talents and  _genius mind_. Copying exact moves with just a look.

How could someone be so  _perfect_?

Aomine would never, and I mean  ** _never_** , admit that question out loud, even to himself. No. Nope. Noppity nope. He would take that to his grave and lay with it.

But he still thinks about Kise Ryouta anyway. He thinks of soft, well-taken care of blonde locks. He thinks of honey ambered eyes, glittering brightly whenever he laughs, smiles or feels happy. He thinks of his milky white skin, sweat lightly coating over it after a small warm up match. He thinks of his lean body, not too muscular nor too skinny and lanky. Just tall and short enough for Aomine to place his chin on top of Kise's head. Body just enough to fit perfectly into Aomine's as he hugs the blonde from behind. He thinks about how whenever Kise asks for a one-on-one, there would be an imaginary ears and tail popping out, wagging in excitement and hopefulness. He thinks about how Kise can become such a fox whenever he plays slyly on court. He love everything about Kise,  **everything**. But if Aomine  had to choose, absolutely  ** _had_**  to choose, the blunette would pick Kise's voice...calling him with his stupid nickname.

"Aominecchi"

That's the one.  ** _Aominecchi_**. It grew on him. Ingrained deep into his brain. That's his special nickname.  ** _Aominecchi_**. From Kise.  ** _Kise Ryouta_**.

He took a deep breath and he hated that it sounded like a sob, like a small, pained gasp. He hated how pain slowly spreads through his body, he hated how he had to hold back his pathetic sob that was threatening to wrack. He hated how he could feel the wetness on his cheeks. He hated how his vision blurred. He hated how his arms pillowinb his head feels numb. He hated how even after years, he would still feel the pain.

 ** _He hated how as soon as his dream was over, reality hit him like a truck_**. Reality to him tasted like regret, bitterness and pain. Reality feel like holes are pummelled into his heart. Reality feels like knives stabbing his heart a million time, over and over again. And it's agonising. Like he can't be repaired. It felt like...the world failed on him. But the thing that Aomine hated the most...was the bitterness in his tongue. He tastes it. He feels it. The bitterness.

The bitterness on his tastebuds on when he looks at Kise, beautiful blonde hair flowing lightly, eyes soft and smiling sadly at him. The pure sadness on his pretty face cracked Aomine's heart. It was like a painting. It replayed over, over, over, over, over and  ** _over_**  Aomine's head.

* * *

_"Mou~! Dai-chan! Quickly! We are going to miss dinner if we go at this pace" Momoi Satsuki pouted as she tried to drag the tan male into some faster walking. "Whatever Satsuki," Aomine replied, yawning lightly and didn't bother picking up his pace. "We won't be the last one to arrive" And that was true. Kise has yet to arrive at Kagami's apartment for their mini gathering. Usually they would all just meet at Maji Burger, but the redhead had suddenly invited everyone over for dinner. Not that any of them would mind, since they all especially like Kagami's homemade food._

_"Where the heck is that idiot?" Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. They were all sitting in the dining room, waiting for the last member to arrive. For some reason, Kagami, Kuroko_ **_and_ ** _Akashi insisted (demanded) them to wait for that blonde idiot. So here they all are, food ready, not eating, and waiting. "Patience, Daiki" Akashi chided. "I'm hungry~~~" Murasakibara whined, wrapping his arms around Himuro Tatsuya's waist. "I'm sure Kise would arrive very soon Atsushi," The giant's beautiful boyfriend softly replied, small smile on his face. "Hmph" Midorima huffed in annoyance, gripping his giant clamp plush. Takao, his boyfriend, chuckled fondly in amusement._

_Suddenly, came some rapid knocks on the door of Kagami's apartment. "That's him" Kuroko said as Kagami jumped up, almost enthusiastically, to go to the door. And here came the model, looking ruffled and slightly out of breath, his clothes messy and hair all over the place, yet he still manages to look so irritatingly good. "I'm so sorry, everyone!" Kise exclaimed, stepping in. "Ki-Chan!" Momoi greeted cheerfully. Aomine noted how Kagami and Kise smiles at each other in greeting, and it pinches him in an uncomfortable way. But he discard the thought. "Dumbass, you're late" Aomine grumbled._

_"I'm REALLY sorry" the blonde looked really apologetic as he approaches the group's food-filled table. "I had to make sure everything was ready" He explained, plopping himself in the empty space next to Kagami and Aomine. The tan male took note of how he smelled like he just took his shower, his hair slightly damp. "Ready for what?" Takao asks questioningly. Kise paused, he glances over at Kuroko and Akashi, who nodded. And glanced at Kagami. The two of them looked at each other, like they are having a silent conversation with each other. Everybody else looked at him in confusion. Somehow, a foreign feeling crept up Aomine's stomach._

_Kagami then took a breath. "Me and Kise are dating. And we have decided to move back to L.A with each other,"_

_Everybody aside from Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine all gasps loudly in shock. "EHHHH?!?! SERIOUSLY?!" Momoi and Takao both exclaimed in disbelief. "NO WAY!" The two both stood up to tackle the blonde model. "KI-CHAN!" "RYOUTA?!?!" "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" Both of them said in unison, slightly betrayed yet happy for their friend. Glaring at the sheepish blond, they both looked at each other knowingly and dived in to attack Kise from both side. Tickling him until he turns impossibly red. "_ **_My, my Taiga_ ** _" Himuro chuckled. "_ **_I don't know how to feel about this. Happy that you found someone or betrayed that didn't tell me sooner_ ** _" The black haired beauty said in English. Spluttering, Kagami tried to explain himself._

_Midorima huffed slightly and pushed up his glasses. "Who would've thought that the two idiots would end up together, nanodayo." He said. Akashi from beside him lets out a small chuckle. "Who would've thought" He repeated, smirking slightly. Murasakibara on the other hand, already dug into his food as soon as Kise arrived. Although he didn't have any particular expression, he was still slightly surprised. "Kise-chin and Kagami-chin?" He mumbled through all the food in his mouth._

_"So, when are you going?" Takao asks, pulling up an even more ruffled Kise. "We're going this Saturday" Replied the blonde. "So soon?! MOU! I hate that you didn't tell us sooner!!" Momoi lets out a frustrated sound, Takao nodding in agreement furiously. "We'll all be definitely there!" Momoi exclaimed. "Of course" Akashi nodded, his voice calm. "Now, should we feast? It_ **_is_ ** _after all a farewell party" He continue and soon everybody dug in, chatting excitedly except Aomine._

 _During the whole time, the tan man just sat there. Numb. Eyes wide. His breath stopping in a brief moment. Everything suddenly closed in on him. It felt claustrophobic. He couldn't breath properly. His lungs felt like it's failing on him._ **_His heart_ ** _._ **_His heart is slowly, slowly, agonisingly ripping apart_ ** _. Like a piece of paper._

**_Me and Kise are dating._ **

**_Me and Kise are dating._ **

**_Me and Kise are dating._ **

_It repeated. It echoed inside his head. It repeated. It echoed inside his heart. It repeated. And it echoed deep inside his being._

**_Move back to L.A with each other._ **

**_Move back to L.A with each other._ **

**_Move back to L.A with each other._ **

_And it repeated. And it echoed. Inside his every being._

_Since when? He wanted to ask._

_SINCE WHEN?! He wanted to yell out._

_SINCE WHEN?! He wanted to scream out. He wanted his voice to feel scratchy when he screams out this question. He wanted rage to bleed through his voice when he asks this question. He wanted to them to feel guilty. And then break up. And Aomine would laugh. He would laugh so hard, his stomach would hurt._

_SINCE WHEN?!_

_Everything blurred out and nothing but darkness filled his visions._

_He felt his lungs burning. He felt this agonising pain within the deep depth of his heart. It aches. It aches like crazy. It felt like leeches glued itself on Aomine's heart, sucking his blood away. Sucking him dry, and leaving nothing but just a silent, stilled heart. Sucking him dry of blood, leaving nothing but just tissues._

_"-mine-kun" "A-kun" "Aomine-kun!' Everything suddenly slammed on him like a truck. And he's back to reality._

_In front of him, was a worried-looking Kuroko. "Tetsu" Aomine croaked out, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears. The pale boy in front of him tightened his mouth, his eyes held sadness and pity. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun" He said softly. Gritting his teeth, Aomine clenched his fist. He felt..._

**_Pathetic_ **

_He wanted to say something. Anything it all. But something clogged up his throat and he closed his mouth. "Outside" He just barely managed to whisper before he messily stood up and ran outside to the balcony. He didn't even want to look back at his friends. Aomine knows that if he looked back, just even a glimpse of blonde and red, he feel like salty water would pour out his eyes. His steps are heavy. Everything felt heavy. Like the world on his shoulders. Like something is pulling him down._

_As soon as he went out, the cool wind brushed against his face. Aomine welcomed it. The sun was more than halfway through setting, and the sky was like a painting. A spectacular painting filled with dark beautiful blue, hints of violets, vibrant and lively orange, mixed with splash of pink. A world full of colour. So_ **_bright_ ** _. He wanted to do nothing but drown himself in those colours._

_"Daiki"_

_And he heard it. His_ **_name_ ** _. His_ **_name_ ** _being called by_ **_his_ ** _voice. Aomine couldn't help but imagined a scene like this, him and Kise watching the sunset together, Kise called him 'Daiki' and him calling 'Ryouta'. But it all crashed on him that, he doesn't have the privilege of calling Kise that. He doesn't have the privilege. Aomine stayed silent, he couldn't trust himself to speak. His voice would fail on him. The_ **_traitor_ ** _. He doesn't want him to hear the crack in his voice. Like how he didn't want Kise to know the crack in his heart._

_It was silent between them. Just pure silence. Not uncomfortable, nor awkwardness, nor comfortable silent. Just..._

**_Silence._ **

_Since when?_

_That question popped up in his mind again. He wanted to open his mouth and ask that question. And he wanted rage in it._

_Since when?_

_"_ **_I never stood a chance..., did I?_ ** _"_

_His vision blurred. He clenched clenched his teeth and bit his mouth. His breathing got heavier and heavier. His body started to tremble at the force of his sob being held back. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. And it burned. He wanted to wipe it off, to stop the burn, but he doesn't._

_He didn't want to ask that. He didn't want to. But he did anyway. He didn't need it. He didn't need the answer to that question. But his heart did._

_Kise doesn't reply. Instead he stayed silent, his golden amber eyes staring out at the beautiful sky. The light amplifies everything that Aomine love about Kise. A soft, delicate hand held onto his face, and it cooled his burn. Kise guided him to look at him. Wind blows softly against his blonde locks as Ryouta cupped his face. His thumbs brushing against his hot tears and wiping it away. His hand is cold. Yet it healed his burn. His golden honey eyes was filled with sadness. No pity. And that made Aomine trembled. Kise lets out a small smile. It was so sad. So full of remorse._

_It made a beautiful picture. A beautiful,_ **_blue_ ** _picture._

_"You did once"_

_And that pierce through his soul._

**_You did once._ **

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!! This is my very first fanfiction on AO3!!! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this AoKise/KagaKise one shot. I'm really considering a filler story of AoKise and how Kise used to love Aomine. But idk, what do you think? Anyways, I love AoKise so much and I want to keep the KNB fandom alive so...here it is!


End file.
